Parfois
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Parfois, il suffit de peu de choses pour effacer tous les regrets, toutes les peines. Léger yaoi. UR. Hiroshi/ Sanda.


**Titre** : Parfois.

 **Auteur** : Lilicat.

 **Fandom** : Barakamon

 **Genre** : Romance.

 **Rating** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Satsuki Yoshino est l'heureux propriétaire des personnages et de leur univers.

 **Résumé** : Parfois, il suffit de peu de choses pour effacer tou **s** les regrets, toutes les peines. Léger yaoi. UR. Hiroshi/ Sanda.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : **Parfois**.

Bonne lecture,

Lili.

* * *

 **Parfois.**

Parfois, Handa maudissait son père de l'avoir envoyé sur cette île. Trouver l'inspiration et revenir aux sources qu'il disait ! Calme et idéale pour se ressourcer qu'il disait ! Quelle blague ! Comment était-il supposé se concentrer sur son art avec tous ces gamins qui venaient sans cesse squatter chez lui et l'entraînaient dans leurs aventures plus ou moins rocambolesques. Mais il suffisait d'un déclic pour que l'inspiration revienne et qu'il remercie son père de son idée.

Parfois Handa regrettait le confort de la maison familiale. Devoir demander à Naru de surveiller le feu pour prendre un bain... quelle plaie ! Et c'était sans parler de la connexion internet plus que variable. Comment pouvait-il discuter avec ses amis sans internet ! Et le système électrique était si vieux qu'il craignait toujours de s'électrocuter dés qu'il touchait un interrupteur. Mais il suffisait qu'il s'asseye sur la terrasse pour profiter du soleil, se laissant bercer par les bruits de la nature pour qu'il oublie tout ça.

Parfois Handa pensait avec amertume aux bons petits plats de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais été doué en cuisine, et manger du poisson était lassant. Il devait aller jusqu'à la supérette pour acheter des plats tout préparés qu'il réchauffait. Mais cela n'avait définitivement pas la même odeur ni la même saveur que les plats de sa mère. Mais il suffisait qu'Hiro passe sa porte avec un repas préparé avec soin par sa mère, ou qu'il vienne pour faire la cuisine, pour que son amertume s'efface.

Parfois Handa haïssait les enfants. Ils venaient squatter chez lui pour un oui ou pour un non, étaient bruyants, se moquaient souvent de lui, lui faisaient faire des trucs de dingue. Il avait l'impression de faire du baby-sitting permanent. Et les adolescents n'étaient pas mieux ! Tama et Miwa ne rataient jamais une occasion de l'espionner ou de comploter dans son dos. Mais il suffisait que Naru lui saute au cou, qu'Hina lui sourit, que Tama et Miwa le félicitent et que tous s'amusent chez lui pour que son cœur déborde d'affection pour eux.

Parfois Handa se détestait. Il était revenu à Tokyo. Il les avait laissé, sans prévenir... et ils lui manquaient. Mais surtout lui... Handa regrettait souvent de ne pas lui avoir ouvert son cœur. Il regrettait les soirées passées en sa compagnie, seuls avec Hina et Naru endormies sur le futon. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps avec lui, il regrettait tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas faites.

Souvent le cœur d'Handa s'emballait quand le téléphone sonnait, espérant que c'était lui qui l'appelait pour pouvoir entendre sa voix. Mais toujours il était déçu. Il avait parfois de ses nouvelles par Naru, Tama et les autres, mais jamais il ne lui parlait. Et Handa se plongeait chaque jour un peu plus dans la calligraphie, noyant ses regrets et sa peine dans l'encre noire qu'il 'étalait sur ses toiles blanches.

Un soir, on sonna à la porte. Handa se leva péniblement et alla ouvrir, se demandant ce qu'on lui voulait à cette heure si tardive. Quand il vit celui que venait de le déranger, Handa écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Spontanément il le prit dans ses bras, heureux de le voir, de pouvoir le sentir, le toucher, heureux qu'il soit là tout simplement. Se rendant compte que son étreinte était peut-être déplacée, il relâcha son visiteur, regrettant de ne pouvoir l'embrasser comme il en avait tant envie. Mais les lèvres qui se posèrent doucement sur les siennes lui firent oublier tous ses regrets.

Parfois, Handa se disait que son père devait se maudire de l'avoir fait partir sur cette île. C'était pourtant la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Sur cette île avait rencontré des gens formidables, vécu des choses extraordinaires et surtout rencontré celui qui partageait sa vie et avait débarqué un soir sans prévenir pour ne plus jamais repartir. Et tant pis s'il n'avait jamais d'enfant avec Hiro... Ils en avaient déjà plein : Naru, Hina et tous les gamins de l'île sur laquelle ils étaient retournés vivre dés qu'ils avaient pu.

Fin.

* * *

Une première dans ce fandom. j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me le dire, promis je mord pas.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews guest seront sur mon profil.

Lili.


End file.
